1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot or machine for training a rehabilitator.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been proposed a robot or machine for training a rehabilitator, such as a physical therapist involved in rehabilitation, e.g. resistance training for restoring physical functions of aged persons or persons rallied from their illness or injury. See, for example, Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 2006-204832.
In the conventional robot for training a rehabilitator, however, the muscular output of hip and knee joints is simulated solely by the torques at the respective joints. The conventional robot thus cannot accurately define the characteristics of, e.g. three paired muscles, totaling at six muscles, with the result that a trainer in rehabilitation exercise, or a rehabilitator, is unable to properly experience the output of each muscle.